


Perfect

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows that the people (and other beings) he deals with aren't perfect. But as long as they try to be true to themselves, they are perfect to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianne La Mercenaire (diannelamerc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/gifts).



> password is "myvids" without the quotes

[Perfect](http://vimeo.com/35009112) from [Diana Williams](http://vimeo.com/user7957832) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
